The Journey of Life
by VoldemortTheMusical
Summary: There are many powerful deities, but Death only knew a few brave ones. Lux Potter, armed with intelligence and cunning, may be able to change the fate of the Wizarding World. She along with new friends will discover the mystery of the object that lies protected within Hogwarts. "The brave soul can mend even disaster" - Catherine the Great
1. Prologue

**Hi. I haven't written in a while, but this plot has been bothering me for a while now. I hope you enjoy it. I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>In the dark shadows of an alleyway, a creature lurked. He watched as a woman narrowly missed getting hit by this recent, popular invention the mortals called a 'car'. The woman was not particularly eye pleasing with a pointed nose that was much too big for her face and dull brown eyes. Yet, when she passed she drew your attention. Maybe it was because she was because she was at least 9 months pregnant and had her face screwed up in pain.<p>

The creature watched the woman until she turned the corner and went out of his view. The creature disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. He fallowed the women until she stopped at an orphanage, unable to travel any further. She was forced to have a baby there.

The creature observed the pregnant woman as she begged the caretaker of the orphanage to have pity and help her. The creature stepped into the light of a street lamp to get a better view. He took the form of a man. He had white blonde hair and gloomy black eyes.

A couple traveled up the road with mirth in their eyes. They had probably were heading home from parties that the mortals where celebrating. The creature wondered why mortals felt the need to celebrate the ending of a year as the couple drunkenly bumped into him.

"I am terribly sorry, Sir," the male slurred.

The creature smiled charmingly at the merry mortals, "It is quite alright."

The couple giggled than returned to their walking, but the woman snuck another glance at the handsome man behind her. Yet, the object of her attention had his eyes on the pregnant woman who seemed to finally convince the orphanage caretaker to permit her entrance. He knew that the woman would not survive the night in her weak state.

The man whispered to himself, "I do not understand why humans allow emotions to control them."

"She is heartbroken. Her husband left her while she was pregnant with his child."

The man predicted his companion's arrival; she was there for all monumental births. Yet, he did not turn to greet her he just watched the orphanage. He could feel as the pregnant woman, Merope Gaunt, life slowly left her. "Surly she knew that Tom Riddle wouldn't stay by her side."

His companion moved so that she was next to him, "Merope knew it. Yet, she was blinded by love."

"That is what I do not understand."

"Venus would be happy to educate you."

He sighed at the mention of their mutual friend, "Is Love still using that name?"

"You would stick with the same name for thousands of years too if the mortals named a planet after you."

The man turned away from his friend with a frown on his face and whispered, "The mortals wouldn't do that."

The woman sensed that her friend was slightly insulted that the love deity got a planet named after her while he didn't. She giggled and pinched his cheek, "Aww, is Death jealous."

The man that was proclaimed Death, flicked his cheek out of his companion's reach. Death glared at the midnight haired woman, "Leave me alone, Life."

The woman, now known as Life, playfully glared at Death before punching him lightly on the shoulder.

The deities turned their attention to the building across the street. They both felt the woman's life slipping. They appeared in a room within the orphanage that held a sweaty Merope Gaunt with four women that acted as mid-wife's for her, invisible to the mortals of course. After a couple minutes or more specifically at 11:29 PM on December 31, 1926 Merope gave birth to a baby boy. She named him Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Death grew inpatient as the woman with the weak life force was asked if she would like to hold her son. He took her soul before she could even respond. He did not understand humans and their emotions. Nor did he understand why every time he would take a mother's life before she got to hold her child Life would glare at him. He brushed it off, as always and turned his attention to the crying child.

The workers at the orphanage cleaned him off. One then dressed him in dirty, old clothes before taking him to a bed in a room separate to the others where other infants were held.

Life cooed at the mortal children who reached out to grab her hair. Death stared at her with distain. The only thing that he cared about was that he would have to collect a quarter of these children's souls soon for the reason that they would not survive winter.

The woman that assisted the caretaker covered Tom Riddle Jr. with a blanket before leaving him in the dark with the others. When she left Life stopped playing with the child and turned her attention to the newborn in the corner.

Together they approached the bed. Tom Riddle had a tuff of brown hair and the blue eyes of a newborn. Tom looked up at the two people standing over him with wonder. His attention shifted from Death to Life, as if he was trying to decide who he likes better. He made his decision as he reached towards Life.

The amusement and joy she had while interacting with the other infants was gone and she stared at him with grim eyes. She was very over protective of the life she created and always got upset over matters such as homicide, animal cruelty, or even deforestation. The fact that this small infant will grow up to be responsible of the mass murders made Life cold towards him. Yet, the fact that he was still an infant compelled life to force a small smile and cradle Tom in her arms.

"He has a dark life planned for him," Death mused.

Life nodded in agreement, "Yes. I wish that Fate was not so cruel."

Scoffing, Death said, "You know how much our dear little sister loves to plan dramatic and tragic lives. Has she decided an ending?"

"Yes. She has not decided the hero she wishes to use, though she has an idea."

"I pity which ever mortal she chooses."

Life spared Death a glance before looking back down at the baby rocking in her arms, "She asked me to be reborn as a human again."

Death looked surprised, "She wants you to be the wizarding world's savior."

Life did not respond, but instead started humming to little Tom Riddle. It was a melancholy, but beautiful tune. She rocked the little child until well after he was fast asleep and then put him back in his make-shift crib. She turned to her twin brother and stared at him with big sprightly emerald so different to Death's emotionless black ones. Death would never take Fate up on her offer. Yet, he was sure that Life wound, due to the fact that they contrasted.

Life vanished then reappeared outside of the orphanage to watch as people from the morgue came to collect Merope's body. She knew what would await her. The death and destruction. She did not even want to be in England at the time of the Wizarding Wars. Yet, a part of her wanted to help the lives she created. If she went then there would be fewer deaths and families torn apart.

She knew she could not outright stop the wars because that would be against the ancient laws. The wars have to happen but there are some things she could change by her presence. The only set back is that she would not be able to remember anything about her life as …well Life until her brother, Death, came to collect her.

Life has been born a mortal before and has fought in wars against other deities, but she has never been in a mortal war as a mortal. She has seen the cruelty that Humans inhabit. She was scared.

Death reappeared next to her as the everlasting protector he was. His chilling presence and guidance was almost always welcome. He touched her shoulder, "You know you do not have to-"

She cut him off, "Yes, I do. I could save many lives."

Sighing, Death continued, "You do not always have to be the hero. Your presence will not only change the death count."

"I know."

They stood in silence long after the people from the morgue dragged Merope's body away. The street light flickered and the winter wind hollowed. Death watched his sister as she started at her bare feet before smiling, "I need to go sister."

She did not react to his statement. Only when he gave her a farewell kiss on the cheek did she look up, "Leaving so soon."

He shrugged, "Many more souls to collect, I have been rather neglectful by standing here with you all night."

Life then noticed that the sun was rising. This reminded her of all her duties. She had to give all the women that got impregnated last night her blessing so they would not be stillborn. She needed to check the fertile lands for crops the coming spring. Most importantly she needed to tell Fate her answer.

* * *

><p>On July 31st, 1980, Death was in St. Mungo's Hospital for the birth of a baby girl. She was named Lux Harlow Potter. Death chuckled because her name literally translated into 'light army'. He smiled as he watched both James and Lily Potter hold their daughter.<p>

"Good Luck, dear sister."

Then he vanished in a puff of black smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**I AM PROBABLY going to update on the weekend. In a couple weeks I am going to be studying for my midterms. Yeah, that's how it's going to go. I hope you guys enjoy. **

** I don't own harry potter. **

* * *

><p>Lux Potter had a very confusing week.<p>

She got her first letter a week ago. Then her Uncle Vernon ripped it apart in front of her before telling her it was accidently addressed to her. It could not have been a _mistake_; it had her _cupboard_ on it. Lux became even more determined to see the contains of the mysterious letter.

One time she tried to wake up early in order to get to the mail first only to find her Uncle asleep in front of the door. She lost three more letters and her curiosity grew. After this she was moved from the cupboard into her cousin – Dudley's- second bedroom. Yet, she did not care that she was not sleeping in an actual bed. She would trade it all for that letter.

As the week progressed, her Aunt Petunia had grown more concerned and Uncle Vernon became more unhinged and took to singing 'Tiptoe through the Tulips'. Despite her Uncle's defective strategies, the letters kept coming. Finally, on Sunday Lux was able to grab one. She was not able to read it because her Uncle grabbed her and hauled her into the car with Aunt Petunia and Dudley following behind.

They traveled for a few days making a U turn about every hundred miles to "Shake 'em off". Lux was really starting to question her Uncle's sanity. Especially when we got at least a hundred letters addressed to the hotel room we were staying at and he burned them while laughing manically.

The Hotel manager witnessed the whole thing and seemed concerned for Lux's safety. The letters were hers and she didn't seem to fit in the ugly, blonde family that had either no neck (Dudley and Uncle Vernon) or too much neck (Aunt Petunia), colorless blue eyes, and rounded features. While Lux was the exact opposite with wild black locks that never are straight, vivid green eyes, and sharper features. Lux was a rather pretty child. She would look better if her face wasn't hidden by her bangs and glasses, but they also hid her scar.

The scar was on her forehead and in the shape of a lightning bolt. When she was young she thought it was cool because it made her unique. That changed when Aunt Petunia said she got it in the car crash that her parents died in. From then on the scar only served as a cruel reminder of what she lost.

Uncle Vernon did not seem to get that these people who wanted to contact Lux will find them eventually. So, they ran until they reached a shack on a small, remote island. The shack only had one bed and couch that went to the married couple and Dudley respectfully.

Lux was lying on the dirty floor with a blanket that the moths have gotten too. She was awake. The reason wasn't because the storm outside seemed like it was going to tear the shack apart, but because it was a few minutes before midnight. Lux was almost 11 years old.

She wished that she had her parents where with her. Then she wouldn't be in this rickety old shack. Maybe she would even be loved. She would be surrounded by family members and friends. Lux's dream broke when thunder cracked and cool breeze blew through the shack and made Goosebumps appear on her arms.

Lux looked at her cousin's watch and watched as it turned to 12:00. She smiled and whispered to herself, "Happy Birthday, Lux."

She closed her eyes.

_**Thump**_.

Lux's eyes snapped open.

_**Thump.**_

It was coming from the door. Was something knocking? She moved to her cousin and shook him awake.

_**Thump.**_

As Dudley woke up he pushed Lux back; she hit the floor hard and might bruise. It did not matter Dudley was awake and judging by the movement in the upstairs bedroom so were her Aunt and Uncle.

_**Thump. **_

Lux moved behind a wall to keep herself hidden from view. Vernon came down stairs with a quivering lip and shotgun in hand. Lux did not know how he would hit anything if his hands did not stop shaking.

Uncle Vernon managed to stutter out, "W-w-wh-whose t-there?"

_**Thump. Eeekkkk. THUD.**_

The door hit the floor. Aunt Petunia let out a horrible shriek as a man so large that he had to hunch over to get through the doorway came in. The man- the giant- had black bushy hair and beard with a wide build. He wore a large coat and boots that looked as if they were made of baby seals.

Lux shyly poked her head out from behind the wall to get a better look at the man. The man's cheerful black eyes roomed around the room before meeting Lux's. He then smiled so wide at her and said in a joyful tone, "Sorry 'bout that."

He turned around and lifted the door in its proper place. When he turned he walked closer to Lux, "I haven' seen yeh since yeh were a baby Lux."

Uncle Vernon suddenly gained some nerve and pointed the shotgun at the friendly man, "I am warning you, sir, you are breaking and entering."

The man wordlessly walked over to Uncle Vernon and bent the shotgun so that it pointed at the ceiling. A shot fired and created a small hole that Aunt Petunia looked through as she and Uncle Vernon followed the Giant to the center of the room.

He was once again facing Lux, "Yeh look jus' like yer dad, but yer eyes. Those are lily's eyes."

Lux shuffled out and flipped her bangs in front of her eyes. Though her heart was souring, she never knew what her parents looked like. Her eyes never left the ground and she softly spoke, "Excuse me, but who are you sir?"

He smiled proudly probably because he got Lux to talk to him, "Rubeus Hargid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts. Yeh of course know all 'bout Hogwarts."

"Sorry, sir, but I don't know."

Hagrid let out a merry laugh, "Where do yeh think yer parents learned it all?"

"Learned what?"

Hagrid stared at Lux for a moment before screaming, "DURSLEY!" He walked over to Lux's Uncle who was trying to get the wall to swallow him up, "YEH DIN'T TELL HER NOTHING! SHE DOSEN'T KNOW A THING!"

Lux spoke softly, but it was heard throughout the shack, "I know stuff. I get good grades in primary school."

Hagrid looked back at small child, "Not those types of things."

"What do you mean, sir?" Lux didn't understand and was confused.

"You're a witch, Lux."

Lux crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the giant, "That's not very nice."

"I mean ya can do magic, accidental magic, when your angry or scared," Hagrid quickly spoke in an effort to clear stuff up.

Lux, however, was skeptical. _Witches don't' exist_, she thought,_ they are just stories_. Uncle Vernon seemed convinced Hagrid was right and was purple in the face. Aunt Petunia looked like she swallowed a lemon as Uncle Vernon spoke, "STOP! I will not have her listening to anymore of this nonsense."

Lux's emerald green eyes sparked dangerously, "You knew? You knew and you never told me!"

Aunt Petunia scoffed, "Of course we knew. My perfect sister went off to Hogwarts. She came home turning teacups into mice. MY parents were so… proud. Only I saw her for what she truly was – a freak! Then she married Potter and had you and I knew you would be just as abnormal. She got herself killed and we got landed with you!"

The light flickered and the wind around the shack grew stronger. Lux shouted, "YOU TOLD ME MY PARENTS DIED IN A CAR CRASH! YOU TOLD ME THEY WERE DRUNKS! YOU TOLD ME THEY DIDN'T CARE FOR ME. THAT THEY DIDN'T WANT ME! How could you?"

The news seemed to outrage Hagrid and the sight of the silent tears streaming down Lux's face did not help the Dursley's case. "Lily and James Potter die in a car crash? It's a scam! A SCANDEL!"

Uncle Vernon chose this time to speak, "I will not have some old fool teach her magic tricks!"

Hagrid's face darkened, "an' I bet a great Muggle like yeh will stop her."

Hagrid turned his back to the Dursleys and handed Lux the letter that has been following her for a week. She nervously adjusted her glasses before opening said letter:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

_Dear Miss Potter, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September; we await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Lux smiled widely as she went through the enclosed list of supplies. Questions speeded through her head with the momentum of a train. She didn't know what to ask first but … "How do give them my owl?"

"That remind me," Hagrid said. Then he pulled out a live owl from his coat along with a quill and roll of parchment. Lux read his writing upside down as he scribbled down:

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_Given Lux her letter._

_Going to get her supplies._

_Weather's horrible._

_Hope yer well._

_Hagrid_

Hagrid rolled up the letter, attached it to the owl's leg, then he threw the poor bird out into the storm. Then he came and sat down on the couch"I never expected this," he said, in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Lux, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh — but someone's gotta — yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'."

He threw a dirty look at the Dursley's.

"Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh — mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it. …"

He sat down, stared into the fire for a few seconds, and then said, "It begins, I suppose, with — with a person called — but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows —"

"Who?"

"Well — I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does."

"Why not?"

"Gulpin' gargoyles, Lux , people are still scared." Hagrid looked over his shoulder as if he expected to see the Dark Wizard appear out of nowhere.

Lux was very confused, "Why it's just a name?"

Hagrid sighed and looked at Lux as if she was a naive child, "Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went … bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was …"

Hagrid gulped and no words came out.

Taking pity on him Lux suggested, "Could you write it down?"

"Nah — can't spell it. All right — Voldemort." Hagrid shuddered. "Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this — this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too — some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Lux. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches … terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him — an' he killed 'em. Horribly-"

"Why?"

Hagrid curiously tilted his head, "Why wha'?"

"Why did he kill these people? Why did he start a war?"

Smiling slightly at the child in front of him, Hagrid said, "Because they were defending the muggles and muggleborn."

"Muggle?"

"Non- Magic folk. During this time, one o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway."

There was a small pause of silence. Lux once again wanted to ask why, but she thought that Hargid's answers were not satisfactory. In fact, they sounded scripted and lead to even more questions. Like, _why did some Wizards and Witches not like muggles?_ That moment was when Lux decided that she would find the answers to all of her questions on her own. She did not what answers from faulty sources.

Hagrid started talking again, "Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before… probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side."

_What does Dumbledore have to do with the Light side? People do not have to be Dark just because they are not close to Dumbledore, right? _Lux began mentally writing a list of questions about what it means to be Light and Dark.

"Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em … maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' — an' —"

Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn. Lux was touched and a little bit disturbed at the amount of emotion Hagrid was displaying.

"Sorry," he said. "But it's that sad — knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find — anyway … You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then — an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing — he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh — took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even — but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Raven. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age — the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts — an' you was only a baby, an' you lived."

Lux wondered _how did she survive? _As Lux pondered over this question, she saw a blinding flash of green light, more clearly than she had ever remembered it before, but she also remembered something else, for the first time in her life: a high, cold, cruel laugh and a strange shadow in the shape of a man. Lux has seen this shadow before, she was sure of it, but where?

Meanwhile, Hagrid was watching her sadly.

"Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot …"

"Load of old tosh," said Uncle Vernon. Lux jumped; she had almost forgotten that the Dursley's were there. Uncle Vernon certainly seemed to have got back his courage. He was glaring at Hagrid and his fists were clenched.

"Now, you listen here, girl," he snarled, "I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured — and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdos, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion — asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types — just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end —"

But at that moment, Lux stood and temporarily silenced her uncle with a "Shut up!"

The shack started to shake and the wind started to blow stronger. This time Lux doubted that it was the storm's doing. Especially since Hagrid gave her a proud smile, "Yer powerful."

Uncle Vernon started talking again, "Why, girl? Are you proud of your parents? Do you think they would take care of you better that us- with their abnormal-"

Hagrid leapt from the sofa and drew a battered pink umbrella from inside his coat. Pointing this at Uncle Vernon like a sword, he said, "I'm warning you, Dursley — I'm warning you — one more word …"

In danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella by a bearded giant, Uncle Vernon's courage failed again; he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent.

"That's better," said Hagrid, breathing heavily and sitting back down on the sofa, which this time sagged right down to the floor.

Lux wondered about the hole in the story, "What happened to Vol-, sorry — I mean, You-Know-Who?"

" Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see … he was gettin' more an' more powerful — why'd he go?"

_People think that Lux defeated him, a powerful Dark Lord, when she was one?_

"Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don' reckon they could've done if he was comin' back.

"Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him, Lux. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on — I dunno what it was, no one does — but somethin' about you stumped him, all right."

Hagrid looked at Lux with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes, but Lux, instead of feeling pleased and proud, felt like she was going to throw up. _Why was she famous for something that didn't remember? What would people expect from Lux if they believe that she defeated Voldemort when she was one?_ Lux felt as if something was weighting her down, it was so heavy that she feared that it would crush her.

"Well, better get ter sleep. We leave firs' thing in the mornin'."

Hagrid gave his cloak to Lux for her to use as a blanket with a warning that there might be dormice in the pockets. Lux laid on the floor once again and thought of all the questions she would be looking for the answers to tomorrow. Despite the pressure she felt she was undeniably excited to be a part of this new world.

Everything made sense. Every time she did something strange like turn a teacher's hair electric blue or mysteriously end up on the roof or when she talked to snakes. That was all magic. She was a witch!

What made it all better was that she found out that her parents weren't drunks. They probably wanted her, too. She didn't even realize that she was crying until wet droplets traced their way down her face. She silently cried for her parents and all the other people who died in the war.

Around the time that Hagrid feel asleep and his loud snores filled the cabin was when the tears stopped falling. She realized that the Dursleys went to bed upstairs and that she was very tired. When Lux fell asleep she dreamed of her parents holding her and her Uncles that she knew as Padfoot and Moony laughing.

* * *

><p>Death stepped out of a corner in the cabin. He walked over to the mortal with his sister's soul. Death had visited her over the years (whenever there as a death in the area) and had been furious when he found her abused and mistreated. He wasn't allowed to do anything to her relatives. The ancient laws made sure of that. Though that didn't stop him from planning as agonizing death for each of them and since Life wasn't there anybody could stop him.<p>

Death stroked Lux's hair softly as she turned in her sleep. He was curious if she remembered him like she did in all her other lives and he had yet to decide if he wanted to meet her in his mortal form tomorrow or leave her be. He watched as she smiled in her sleep and made his decision.

Death stood at his full height before making a silent promise to see Lux tomorrow. Then he disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>Review<strong>

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	3. Chapter 2

**Warning: There will be a little Dumbledore bashing in this story. He will still have the same personality and purpose as the grandfather figure. But I always criticized his views about how to handle the war and Harry. I mean did he expect to kill the Death Eaters with cuddles and love? I am sorry I sometimes hate Dumbledore because I feel as if he put a little more effort into watching over Harry then Harry's live would have been somewhat better. **

**Sorry for my rant...**

**I do not own Harry Potter and I hope you enjoy.**

**I am trying to find different ways to introduce the chapter so please review your feedback.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gringotts and the Key<strong>

_"You cannot create experience. You must undergo it." _

* * *

><p>Lux was bouncing as she walked. She was in London in for her very first time. She was so excited she didn't even mind the odd stares that she and Hagrid where getting. Hagrid has also been telling her stories about the Wizarding World since they left the shack.<p>

That morning they had left for London a little after dawn. Before they did Vernon made the mistake of insulting Professor Dumbledore and in retaliation Hagrid made Dudley grow a pig tail. Just the memory alone made Lux start to hum a happy tune as she skipped down the sidewalk.

"Still got yer letter, Lux"

"Yes, Hagrid."

Lux pulled out the letter that she got from Hogwarts and reread it with a smile on her face:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

_UNIFORM_

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

_COURSE BOOKS_

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_

by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

by Emeric Switch

_One thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

by Quentin Trimble

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

1 wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS**_

_**ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK.**_

"Can we buy all this in London?" Lux wondered aloud.

"If yeh know where to go," said Hagrid.

Although Hagrid seemed to know where he was going, he was obviously not used to getting there in an ordinary way. He got stuck in the ticket barrier on the Underground, and complained loudly that the seats were too small and the trains too slow.

"I don't know how the Muggles manage without magic," he said as they climbed a broken-down escalator that led up to a bustling road lined with shops. Meanwhile, Lux wondered if he was trying to be inconspicuous.

Hagrid was so huge that he parted the crowd easily; all Lux had to do was keep close behind him. They passed bookshops and music stores, hamburger restaurants and cinemas, but nowhere that looked as if it could sell you a magic wand. This was just an ordinary street full of ordinary people. How could have the Wizarding community stayed hidden when there were wizards like Hagrid? Were there really shops that sold spell books and broomsticks? What would it look like? What will she learn?

"This is it," said Hagrid, coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place."

It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, Lux wouldn't have noticed it was there. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. Lux wondered if there were charms to prevent Muggles from seeing it.

As Hagrid push her into the pub she noticed that it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in.

Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying, "The usual, Hagrid?"

"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, clapping his great hand on Lux's shoulder and making Lux's knees buckle.

"Good Lord," said the bartender, peering at Lux, "is this — can this be — ?"

The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent. All eyes were on Lux as she tried to hid behind her hair.

"Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "Lux Potter … what an honor."

He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Lux and seized her hand, tears in his eyes, "Welcome back, Miss. Potter, welcome back."

Lux didn't know what to say or do. Everyone was looking at her. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out. Hagrid was beaming. Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, Lux found herself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron. To be honest she was a little scared of all the attention.

"Doris Crockford, Miss. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

"So proud, Miss. Potter, I'm just so proud."

"Always wanted to shake your hand — I'm all of a flutter."

"Delighted, Miss. Potter, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle."

"I've seen you before!" Lux said shyly, as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement. "You bowed to me once in a shop."

"She remembers!" cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone. "Did you hear that? She remembers me!"

Lux shook hands again and again. She was starting to fear the crowd that was surrounding her and wished that Hagrid would just take her to the Wizarding bank he told her about that morning.

A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching. His stare made Lux feel uncomfortable or maybe that was just the crowd she escaped from.

"Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid. "Lux, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

"P-P-Potter," stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Lux's hand, "c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you."

Lux gave him a small, polite smile, "What do you teach, Professor Quirrell?"

"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think about it. "N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" He laughed nervously. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself."

He looked terrified at the very thought.

But the others wouldn't let Professor Quirrell keep Lux to himself. It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all. At last, Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the babble and one witch telling her how she named her cat after her.

"Must get on — lots ter buy Come on, Lux."

Doris Crockford shook Lux's hand one last time and Lux said goodbye to the others surrounding her. Hagrid led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds.

Hagrid grinned at Lux.

"Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh — mind you, he's usually tremblin'."

"Is he always that nervous?"

"Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some firsthand experience. … They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag — never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject — now, where's me umbrella?"

Vampires? Hags? Lux's head was swimming with excited thoughts of these new creatures. She wondered about werewolves and shape sifters before deciding that she would find a book about them. She was so excited to learn about all these creatures that she didn't even question why Professor Quirrell was teaching if he was afraid of the subject and students. Hagrid, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the trash can.

"Three up … two across …" he muttered. "Right, stand back, Lux."

He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella.

The brick he had touched quivered — it wriggled — in the middle, a small hole appeared — it grew wider and wider — a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley."

They stepped through the archway. Lux looked quickly over her shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall. She instantly wondered what other ways could you get into Diagon Alley.

The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons — All Sizes — Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver — Self-Stirring — Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them.

"Yeah, you'll be needin' one," said Hagrid, "but we gotta get yer money first."

Lux wished she had about eight eyes like the spiders that lived in her cupboard. She turned her head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump, redheaded woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, sixteen Sickles an ounce, they're mad."

A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium and Lux's attention fell on a Snowy owl in the glass window.

Several boys of about Lux's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Lux heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand — fastest ever —"

There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Lux had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon…

Lux saw so many things and places. She wanted to visit them all!

"Gringotts," said Hagrid.

They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was —

"Yeah, that's a goblin," said Hagrid quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was about a head shorter than Lux. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Lux noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Lux gave a slight bow back before Hagrid hauled her further into the bank.

She decided that she wanted to explore Diagon Alley without Hagrid pushing her around. She thought he was nice it's just she didn't want to go shopping with him.

Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Like I said, yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid.

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hagrid made for the counter and Lux followed him.

"Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Miss. Lux Potter's safe."

"You have her key, sir?" The goblin asked not looking up from his writing of the withdrawal that he just authorized.

"Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid, and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblins book of numbers.

Lux scrunched up her nose and looked at Hagrid with new found suspicion. Lux asked, "Hagrid, why do you have the key to _my _vault?"

The goblin stopped his writing and narrowed his eyes at Hagrid while awaiting the answer to Lux's question.

Hagrid stopped searching for a moment and turned to Lux, "I have it 'cause Professor Dumbledore gave it ter me."

Lux still did not understand why this man would have access to her money, "Why did he have my key?"

Hagrid said, "'cause he is yer magical guardian", as if that would clear everything up.

Yet, it did not. It did, however, raise more questions."What's that?"

"Well, he is supposed to check on yeh and guide yeh through our world."

Lux thought that Professor Dumbledore was neglectful of his duties, "Then why are you here and not him?"

A couple of goblins came to watch Lux question Hagrid. They watched him with beady eyes and Lux hoped that they would blame Dumbledore and leave the kind giant alone. Hagrid choose not to answer the question and returned to searching for Lux's key.

"Got it," said Hagrid at last, holding up a tiny golden key.

The goblin looked at it closely, "this seems to be Miss. Potter's key."

"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

The goblin read the letter carefully. "Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you down to the vault. Miss. Potter, follow me. Griphook!"

Griphook was another goblin. Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog biscuits back inside his pockets, he started protesting, "Now, I 'ave to look after her."

The goblin that Lux was supposed to follow turned and smirked. "You would be able to if you were her Magical Guardian. Yet, seeing as he isn't here and left his duties in the hands of another we will discuss other matters concerning him and what he has authorized. Now, Miss. Potter if you will come with me the Director will wish to sort this matter out as soon as possible."

The goblin was giving her wicked sneer which is what she assumed to be a smile for goblins. Lux gave a reassuring look to Hagrid, "I'll meet you out here." Then she followed the goblin behind the counters and deeper into the bank.

After a few minutes of travel Lux grew tired of admiring the many weapons that decorated the walls of the Bank. She wanted to speak to the goblin who was guiding her, but didn't know how to properly address him. In the end she went with her best guess, "I am sorry master Goblin, but may I know your name?"

The goblin let out a nasally laugh, "I along with most of my kin only give our names to our benefactors."

Lux bowed her head and tried to sound formal, "I am sorry once again. I do not know of your customs because I was raised by Muggles and have no true knowledge of the Wizarding world."

The goblin looked concerned, "Did your Magical Guardian, Albus Dumbledore, contact you on matters involving the reading of parent's will and marriage contracts?"

Lux looked confused before shaking her head once more and feared what the marriage contracts would ensure. The goblin's face grew enraged and started mumbling something about bribes and low life bums taking advantage of a child. Once they reached the door at the very back of the bank the goblin turned to Lux, "My name is Fangdor. Ask for me whenever you return to Gringotts. I am going in to discuss the situation with the Director. When you are called in you will address him as Director Goblin unless he tells you otherwise."

"Yes, Master Fangdor."

He nodded then opened the grand door and walked in leaving Lux to stand outside on her own.

* * *

><p>Death thought it was best to speak to the Director of Gringotts about his sister's vault and inheritance. She had been in the muggle world since the death of her parents and her fortune was left to the mercy of the greedy and cunning. He was very surprised when another goblin walked through the door to announce the presence of one Lux Potter. Yet, he was also pleased because this meant that even though she was a child with none of her previous memories Lux still maintained her wisdom.<p>

The director asked him if he would like if Lux would join the meeting.

Death took a moment to weigh his options, while the goblins continued to talk about matters concerning Lux Potter. He did plan to meet her later on and this way he could earn her trust. Yet, he was unsure if she was ready to see him. Death worried that he would trigger a reaction that could potentially destroy her body.

Though his needed for her to see him outweighed the very small possibility that she would be harmed. So he nodded his head, "Let her in master goblin."

A few moments later the goblin opened the door and let in a eleven-year-old mortal version of Death's favored sister. Lux eyes roomed the room locking momentarily on the various goblin artifacts and weapons on the wall before moving on to the next thing. Finally her eyes settled on Death.

Lux felt a sense of familiarity towards the only other human in the office so she gave him a small smile, which he returned. The goblins present looked surprised at Death before having Lux sit next to him. Then they started the meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>I plan to answer reviews at the end of each story. <strong>

**nick (Guest) -  **

**Thank you for being my first reviewer. I do have one pairing planned between Lux and an OC, but they would not get together for a while due to certain circumstances. *evil smile* But the other people I have yet to plan. I do know that some will not be cannon because some of the characters will be OCC. For example, Hermione will be a little OCC.  
><strong>

**Penny is**** wise**** - **

**Thank you for complementing my story. I am glad that you liked it.**

**ALSO a big thanks to all that Favorited and Followed me.**

**P.S. involving what I said about Dumbledore... I won't turn him into a antagonist because I still like him as a grandfather figure and all that jazz. But he will be told off a couple of times later on in the series because I can.**

**P.P.S. How do you guys feel about Death?**

**P.P.P.S. Do you guys like Remus Lupin?**

**Review**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the longer wait, but I had finals this week. It finished today so I will post another chapter on Saturday or Sunday. This chapter may still be a little boring, but promise that it will pick up soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Social Guardian and Wolfsbane<strong>

_"People who want to stay in your life will always find a way."_

* * *

><p>When Lux entered the grand circular office the first thing she noticed was the small suit of armor that belonged to the director. The last thing she noticed was a person little ways away from her. He was in a large black leather chair that made him look small since the back of the chair reached the ceiling with it's haunting designs. Yet, he felt powerful.<p>

He wore black wizarding robes that matched his black eyes yet contradicted his blonde hair. The man looked regal and had a bitter look etched on his face. Yet, he seemed to have warmth in his eyes when his eyes were on her.

Lux gave him a small smile before taking a seat. She turned her attention to the director goblin who was dressed richly. His face was as dark as the other goblins Lux had come across, but he seemed shrewder.

He gave her a nasty sneer, "Miss Lux Harlow Potter, heiress to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. I have waited many years to meet you."

Lux bowed her head, "Forgive me, Director, but why would someone as important as you want to meet me?"

The Director let out a hearty chuckle, "Because, Miss Potter, you are the Girl-Who-Lived. You are held in high regard in many magical communities not just the Wizards and Witches of Great Britain. Many expect great things from you and will be watching you closely."

Lux turned her attention to her feet, "But I am not some hero. I am _just_ Lux."

The Director glanced back at Master Fangdor before looking at the man that sat next to Lux. The man took that as a cue, "That may be true in the Muggle world, Miss Potter, but in the Magical world you are Lux Potter the Magnificent. They have children's books written about you. Today, your birthday, is a national Wizarding holiday known as Lux Potter day when everybody sends letters and birthday wishes in hope that you will respond. The site of where you defeated Voldemort is a popular tourist attraction. You are celebrated throughout the entire Wizarding world. Everybody knows your name."

At the end of his speech the man turned away from the wall in front of him in favor of his mortal twin. He regretted his blunt words the instant that he saw tears streaming down her face. Lux looked embarrassed but she couldn't stop the tear trails.

Last week , she was a ordinary girl in her neighborhood but know she found out that she is famous because she survived a curse that her parents died from. The worries that Lux had last night about expectations amplified and multiplied; what if she disappointed everyone? Or worse, what if she disappointed her parents?

She voiced her worries to the concerned males in the room. The man spoke once more, "You will _not _disappoint your parents Lux. As for the Wizards and Witches, it is not your job to please them. Remember that the only thing that you should worry about at this time in your life is your school work."

Lux nodded and wiped her tears away, "Okay."

There was a small pause as Lux composed herself before the director goblin interrupted it, "Now, we should discuss the pressing matters of your Magical Guardian and your parent's will."

Lux breathed in and out deeply, "Excuse me, Director-"

"-Please call me Nornug-"

"Director Nornug, why is this man here for this discussion? Is he my Magical Guardian?"

"If I may, Director?" the man inquired. Director Nornug nodded his head and the Man stood. As he stood Lux couldn't help but notice that he was several heads taller than her.

The man swept down into a graceful bow, "I am Ignotus Preverell and your new Social Guardian under the eyes of the Goblin Nation, at the Director's request."

The Director and Mr. Preverell shared a look before Director opened his drawer and pulled out contracts and a quill. He passed it to Master Fangdor who in turn began to fill out the contract. The director turned to Lux, "that is if you agree, Miss Potter."

For a moment Lux was stunned. No one had ever asked her for her opinion. Even Hagrid assumed that she wanted to come with him. He wasn't wrong, but it felt nice to have a say.

She smiled sweetly at the Director then asked," may I know that that title would mean? Is Mr. Preverell qualified for the job?"

"Well," Director Nornug started," the job entitles that he will watch over any banking transactions and any legal matters that goblins have jurisdiction. Social Guardians are given to orphans of powerful families when the Magical Guardian is deemed unfit in the eyes of the goblin nation. However, Social Guardians will only be valid if you can swear on your magic that you never received or were contacted on matters involving your inheritance. If you agree and sign the contract that Fangdor is writing up than he will also become a ternary guardian that the Wizarding world. With your magical signature as well as his guidance and supervision you _may _have some influence among the Wizarding officials. As a Social Guardian he will be actively supervising you until you become an adult or find another suitable Magical Guardian."

Lux nodded, "Before I make my decision I must know is it common for a Magical Guardian to have his ward's key? Is there any way that I check to see if he has done anything with the access he had to my vault?"

"It is common for the Magical Guardian to have the key in cases where the ward has aphorized activity, however it is improper to pass the Key to the first oaf you see," the director had a sour look on his face. "The key should stay in the hands of the Guardian, Ward, or Gringotts. As for the account ledgers, I am sorry to say that you may not access them unless your Magical Guardian or Social Guardian are present until you are 17 years old."

Lux frowned, "Why when I am 17?"

Mr. Preverell cut in, "That is when a witch or wizard is considered an adult. As for my qualifications, I have had multiple wards. The most recent one is of an old wizarding family, like you, and turned 17 a few weeks ago. I assure you that if you choose me as your Social Guardian once your become a legal adult your accounts would be the same unless you say otherwise."

Lux didn't know why, but something about the way Mr. Preverell said the last statement made her skeptical. Not the promise, but the qualifications. Yet, she could not bring herself to challenge is words. At least, not this time.

Lux had a moment to ponder over her options before she agreed to let Mr. Preverell become her Social Guardian. She said the vow and silver burst of magic pulsed throughout the room to validate the vow. Lux unfortunately did not know that and almost started hyperventilating because of a fear the pulse was her magic leaving her. After the Goblin assured her that it was normal she calmed down enough to watch Mr. Perverell undertake an oath to not take advantage of Lux's trust.

Soon after they said their vows and signed the contract, Mr. Preverell suggested they made an appointment before school to read her parent's will. The Goblins said that they would unseal the will and make the people that her parents wanted to attend the reading aware of the date. The Director offered Lux the option to make Fangdor her Bank Manager. She took it.

Lux was in the middle of asking Fangdor to track down any other keys to her vault when another goblin interrupted. She recognized this goblin as the one who took Hagrid down to the mysterious vault, Lux recalled that his name was Griphook. He told her that Hagrid left wrote a message for her to read.

_Lux, _

_I have gone to the Leaky Cauldron for a pick-me-up. _

_I'll find you around sunset._

_Have fun!_

_Hagrid_

Lux didn't know what to make of that. She was happy that she would get the chance to travel around the Diagon Alley on her own, but she had no way to navigate it. She asked the goblins for help, but they had their own duties to take care of.

Mr. Preverell had other business meetings after this one as well, though he looked sorrowful that he could not help. However, as Fangdor escorted Lux and Mr. Perverell to the Potter Trust Vault (since Lux cannot claim her full inheritance until she turns 17 and becomes Lady Potter) the man suddenly got a calculating look on his face. He knew someone who would love to take Lux school shopping if only he saw her.

The cart that the group took to the lower levels soon came to a stop and Fangdor announced, "Vault 418."

Fangdor took the key from Lux and opened the door. The young witch was stunned when she discovered mountains of gold coins and large piles of silver and bronze one. Lux stepped into the vault with an unsure look on her face.

"The bronze coins and called kunts. The silver coins are Sickles. The Gold coins are Galleons. There are 29 Knuts in a sickle, 17 Sickles in a Galleon, and 493 Knuts in a Galleon," Fangdor explained as he gave her a small pouch.

Lux eyed it wearily, "This will carry all my money?"

Fangdor sneered pleasantly at the child, "There are weightless and bottomless charms on the pouch."

The young witch nodded before sizing up her money, "Do you know how much I will need for school supplies?"

"You will need approximately 84 Galleons, 6 Sickles, and 5 Kunts," Fangdor responded helpfully.

"But you may want to remove more money to buy other things in Diagon Alley," Mr. Preverell chimed in.

Lux didn't know how much money to take out since she has not yet seen the prices of items in the Wizarding world. She quickly decided to put 130 Galleons into the pouch along with 17 Sickles and 29 Knuts for change since she did not want to linger much longer. The ride to the surface seemed much quicker than the ride down and Lux swore that she briefly saw a dragon.

Once at the surface Fangdor parted from Lux and Mr. Preverell with a, "May your gold ever flow."

The statement confused Lux and she became even more confused when Mr. Preverell responded with a "And may your enemies shake with fear when they hear your name."

Mr. Preverell lead Lux out of Gringotts with a promise that he would point out where all the shops were. Lux deemed this unnecessary and tried to tell the man that she would be able to figure out something, yet he just hushed her a steered her towards SLUG AND JIGGERS APOTHECARY.

Once they were outside the door he quickly pointed out the other shops she should go to for certain items while she tried to memorize his words. Mr. Preverell then wished her good luck and good bye before pushing her into the shop before Lux could even think, _he is acting strange._

When she walked into the shop the first thing she noticed was that the shop was nearly. The second thing she noticed was that the shop smelled horrible with was probably why it was nearly empty. Lux walked through the aisles until she came across cauldrons.

There were many different types raging from gold to aluminum and according to the tags they where good for different types of potions. Lux was tempted to get a couple different cauldrons to test the tags legitimacy but knew that she better not because she had other supplies to buy.

She picked out a pewter, standard size 2 cauldron and a set of crystal phials that had some sort of unbreakable charm on them. She picked out a kit for potions that said it had every ingredient used in common potions such as the cure for boils. The supplies list did not require her to but her own ingredients but she thought that she would be able to practice potions on her own later on in the year.

She hauled her materials made her way toward the shop manager to buy the materials. When she got there she was happy that she would be next after the man in front of her. Yet, she was saddened to find that the man in front of her seemed to be arguing with the shop keeper about the price of one object.

"23 Galleons! I do not have that kind of money. Why is it 23 Galleons when last year it was 12 Galleons?"

The store keeper seemed rather frightened of the sandy haired man that stood in front of her, which Lux found rather odd because for a cheated customer he sounded calm.

"I-I'm S-s-sorry, Mr. Lupin. But I do not m-make the prices and w-wolfsbane had gone up b-because w-we have limited s-stock."

Mr. Lupin pinched his nose before handing the potion ingredient over to the shop keeper and turning on his heel. The shop keeper, having not seen Lux timidity went in the back of the shop to probably escape Mr. Lupin. However, Mr. Lupin did notice Lux and stood frozen in place as he stared at her with extreme intensity.

Now, that Lux was able to see Mr. Lupin's face she felt that she recognized him from somewhere. She wasn't sure from where, but she knew his eyes. Lux started at the man before her trying to remember where she has seen him.

Mr. Lupin took a step towards Lux and she immediately took a step back. A flinch on hurt crossed his face then he kneeled down so that he matched Lux in height. He took a deep breath, "Are you here with someone? Where is your Guardian?"

Lux sized Mr. Lupin and thought to not answer him because he was a stranger. But he didn't feel like a stranger. "I was brought here by Hagrid, but he went to the pub and is likely going to be there for a couple more hours."

Lux saw a glimpse of anger flash across his face but as soon as it was there it was gone. Mr. Lupin nodded and spaced out with a calculating look on his face. Lux took this moment to stare at him once more he had a tattered set wizarding robes with many patches. He was young maybe in his early 30s but he had gray hair and premature stress lines on his face.

"Excuse me," Lux's voice brought Mr. Lupin out of his daydream. "Do I know you, sir?"

Mr. Lupin stared at her in shock then he smiled warmly and his eyes lit up with mirth. Lux gasped as she was reminded of a familiar dream- no not a dream- a memory.

* * *

><p><em>Lux was on the floor with her father sitting in front of her. He was playing peak-a-boo with her. Then her mother walked into the room with two men – Moony and Padfoot. Lux's father picked her up and took her to greet his friends.<em>

"'_Ello, Prongs," Padfoot said joyously before turning to Lux in James' arms. "'ello, Prongsette."_

_Lux giggled at the funny faces Padfoot was making at her as Moony waved at the baby over Padfoot's shoulder. Lux's mom was watching the scene with a carefree smile on her face. Meanwhile, Lux's father started speaking in a proud tone, "Guess what, mates. Luxie said her first word and it was papa."_

_Lux's mother cut in, "I wasn't there, of course, so I can't confirm it."_

"_I'm telling you Lily, she said papa." Lux's father turned to his daughter, "Come on, Luxie, said papa."_

_Unfortunately, she was still distracted by Moony who had joined Padfoot in making funny faces. Lux's father took note of that as she giggled and said, "Damn it, MOONY."_

_Moony chuckled at the baby and stopped. Disappointed, Lux looked from her father then to Moony, "'oony."_

_There was a pause of silence before Padfoot burst out laughing. Lux reached for Moony and her mother started giggling at the shocked and betrayed look on Lux's father's face. Soon, Padfoot was able to breathe well enough to say, "that backfired, Prongs."_

_Moony just gazed upon Lux with a touched look. Lux's father looked rather put out at her favor towards Moony. Upon sensing this Lux turned her attention away from Moony and wrapped her chubby little arms around her father's neck, "Papa."_

_Lux's father hugged her close to his chest as Lux's mother came and took a photo of her daughter with the three Marauders. There was a silence as the family was content until, "Papa was still her first word."_

"_You ruined the moment, Prongs."_

* * *

><p>Lux dropped her supplies on the floor and ran to Mr. Lupin who seemed quite shocked when she tackled him into a hug. Quietly she whispered in his ear, "Moony."<p>

Moony wrapped his arms the small child and hugged her tightly.

* * *

><p>Death stood in shadows of the shop, invisible to the mortal eye, watching the reunion between his mortal sister and her werewolf uncle. He just hoped that the emotions of the werewolf would make him disregard the court order that the Ministry of magic issued. According to the document he was not to have contact with Lux due to his condition.<p>

As soon as the werewolf hugged Lux back he knew that she would be safe with him. After all, he hasn't been wondering around Diagon Alley for the past week with out cause. Death gave a satisfied nod then went about his normal business.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys this is the last you will see of death for a couple chapters. Now to respond to reviews:<strong>

**Living-with-feels - Thank you! I am glad you like my idea and I hope you have enjoyed is chapter (if you are still taking a interest in my story.)  
><strong>

**Guest -  Thank you for reviewing!  
><strong>

**Penny is wise -**** I agree with you. Dumbledore always seemed a little out of it to me, even if he did say some wise words. Then when you say that Lupin is a coward who lets Dumbledore and his problem control him. I can see were you are coming from. I have to say that I for the most part agree with your statement. I can also understand why he is so loyal to Dumbledore and why he is cowardly when it comes to his condition. I mean it is hard to be discriminated against for something you can't help (in this case lycanthropy). I hope that you will like my bring Lupin into the story because Lux needs (in my opinion) an adult that can reassure and be there for her since I am sort of taking away the 'grandfather' figure that Dumbledore portrayed. **

**Nick (Guest)-**** I said in the Author's notes in one of my chapters that I will update every weekend and I hope to stick to that schedule. What else did you not like about Remus and Dumbledore? I mean I understand that they were hypocritical. Do you have another reasons? I am trying to find more character flaws for Remus because I plan for him to be there for Lux more. **

**THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE YOU FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED THIS STORY!**

**P.S. What do you like and dislike about the Sytherins, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws?**

**Review**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	5. Chapter 4

**Merry Christmas! I hope you guys have a happy holidays.**

* * *

><p><strong>Diagon Alley and the Uncle<strong>

_"Don't ever lose your softness to their arrogance, let your soul give them hell."_

* * *

><p>Remus Lupin dreamed of many things. He dreamed that James and Lily were still alive. He dreamed that <em>he<em> hadn't betrayed them. He dreamed that Wormtail was still alive. He dreamed of the day James and Lily would send Lux off to Hogwarts with the Marauders' Map and James's invisibility cloak.

He never dreamed that when he would meet Lux – his cub- again that he would actually remember him. He never dreamed that he would be helping her buy her school supplies. In fact, he pinched himself many times as he followed Lux through the crowed in Diagon Alley.

She was happily chatting about anything and everything. Remus never stopped smiling because every other sentence she would say "Uncle Remy" or "Uncle Moony". However, Remus would not care if the daughter of his late best friends would talk his ear off because it's been a while since someone looked at him a truly saw him.

He carried the cauldron full of items in one hand and the list of her school supplies in the other, "Lux?"

His cub stopped commenting about Wizarding robes, "Yes, Uncle Moony."

"Would you like to get your books or robes first?"

Cub stopped in her tracks. She looked at Remus as if he was the sun before smiling widely and shrugging, "I don't know. You pick."

Remus reached over and ruffled his cub's already messy hair. She giggled then grabbed his hand so she wouldn't get pushed into the crowd when a witch rushed in between them. Remus pulled her close and glared in the direction that the witch took off. Though he did not see the witch he did see Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

He smiled down at his cub, "How about some ice cream?"

She smiled and bounced over to the ice cream parlour with Remus following behind.

* * *

><p>Lux Potter was having a great day. She was away from the Dursleys (and was ignoring the fact that she would return to them at the end of the day). She learned she was a witch. She found one of her Uncles. She was in fact fabulously wealthy (she didn't care about money, but it was nice to know that she wouldn't have to worry about expenses for a while.) She now knew that her parents didn't die in a car crash because they unemployed drunks (she chose to ignore that they were actually murdered by a genocidal manic, for now.)<p>

She was currently being lead into a colorful ice cream shop by her Uncle Moony. She giggled. She wasn't sure why she was giggling but she did know that for the first time in her life she felt like a true kid. She didn't have to do chores. She wasn't sitting alone on the school yard or being shunned by her peers. She wasn't sitting in the darkness of her cupboard under the stairs.

She felt free.

Lux looked at the ice creams that they had on display. There were the classic flavors like vanilla and chocolate but there were favors like coco-cauldrons and pumpkin caramel delight. They all looked … intriguing. Lux couldn't help but wonder if the rest of the wizarding world would be this interesting.

She eagerly looked around wondering which she should choose. She finally decided that she would get green apple with hot caramel and nuts. When Uncle Moony went to pay he ruffled Lux's hair as she gazed out the window and into Diagon Alley she wanted to get her wand next, but she would have to ask Uncle Moony about it.

She heard a gasp, "Lux Potter."

Lux turned her gaze to the man who had just given her ice cream and was apparently the owner of the shop. _He_ was looking at her scar. Lux quickly covered her scar with her hair once more and looked to the ground.

"My name is Florean, Miss Potter. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Lux's gaze shifted up to the owner of the shop to see that he was reaching a hand over the counter for her to shake. She did so with a timid smile directed at the welcoming man, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Fortescue."

Mr. Fortescue laughed cheerfully, "Just Florean, Miss Potter."

"Then you are welcome to call me Lux, sir."

If possible the Florean looked even happier than before. However, Uncle Moony sensed that she was uncomfortable due to the attention and tried to pay. Florean decided that pay wasn't necessary because he was "happy to provide the-girl-who-lived a refreshing treat, on the house. In fact, Lux, every ice cream you get here will be free."

Lux protested and tried to pay with her own money this time, but the man still refused. After a while, she gave up and allowed her Uncle to lead her to an outside table where she could eat her ice cream in peace. They chatted a while about her parents and Hogwarts before they headed to Ollivanders to get Lux her wand.

Once they reached the shop Lux was a little shocked that the sign that hung over the door of the shop read: Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.. Lux wondered if the business was passed through a family or if the man has been alive for about two thousand years.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Uncle Moony sat on to wait. Lux felt strangely as she looked at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling.

Lux breathed deeply in and out. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some unknown magic. She smiled as the magic that made goose bumps appear on her skin.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Lux jumped while Uncle Moony chuckled at her reaction.

An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," said Lux awkwardly as she looked at her feet to avoid the man's intense gaze.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Lux Potter. You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work. Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favoured it — it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Lux. Lux asked, "Wands can be specially used for different things?"

"…Yes, Miss Potter. Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Miss. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Lux were almost nose to nose. Lux could see herself reflected in those misty eyes. "And that's where …"

Mr. Ollivander reached out to touched the lightning scar on Lux's forehead with a long, white finger when Uncle Moony stood and pulled Lux to him, protectively placing his hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps we should get started."

Mr. Ollivander nodded and stepped away, "Ahh, Remus Lupin. Ten and a quarter inches long, pliable, made of cypress wood. A unicorn hair core. May I see it?"

Uncle Moony moved his hand from Lux's shoulder and pulled his wand from his pocket. Mr. Ollivander examined the wand before handing it back to Uncle Moony, "It suits you well?"

"Yes, sir," Uncle Moony pocketed his wand and placed his hand back on Lux's shoulder. The action drew the wand maker's attention back to the young witch.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," Mr. Ollivander said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands … well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do. …Well, now — Miss. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Er — well, I'm right-handed," said Lux as Uncle Moony gently pushed her forward.

"Hold out your right arm." He measured Lux from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round her head. As the tape measured, Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes. Lux turned back to Uncle Moony with a questioning look and got a shrug in return.

"Right then, Miss. Potter," She faced Mr. Ollivander and was handed a wand, "Try this one. Beech-wood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Lux took the wand and waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of her hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try —"

Lux tried — but it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander quickly.

"No, no — here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Lux tried. And tried. After a while she wondered what Mr. Ollivander was looking for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

Before she tried the forty- second Mr. Ollivander said gleefully,"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere — I wonder, now — yes, why not — unusual combination — holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Lux took the wand. She felt sudden warmth in her fingers. She held the wand closer to inspect the wand itself. It was dark red with remarkable designs of plants and faces of animals were beautifully carved into it.

"Well, give it a wave."

Lux shook her head before smiling at Mr. Ollivander. She raised the wand above her head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of silver and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light ontoon to the walls.

Lux whispered, "Wow."

The wands warmth grew once more, as if pleased that it's barer approves of it. Lux stroked the wand once more and felt the magic radiating off of it.

Uncle Moony clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well … how curious … how very curious …"

He put Lux's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious … curious …"

"Sorry," said Lux, "but what's curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed Lux with his pale stare.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Miss. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather — just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother — why, its brother gave you that scar."

Lux swallowed. Uncle Moony inched toward Lux.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember. … I think we must expect great things from you, Miss. Potter. … After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things — terrible, yes, but great."

Uncle Moony clapped a hand on her shoulder as Lux said, "Mr. Ollivander, you said that my wand was an unusual combination. How is that so?"

Mr. Ollivander smiled at the child curiosity before launching into a explanation, "Holly and phoenix tail feathers are both rare materials. The combination is ever rarer. Holly wood is traditionally considered protective. Holly wands also choose owners that are destined to take part in a dangerous and spiritual quest. The use of the Holly wand varies dramatically in performance.

"Phoenix feathers, however, are taken from creatures independent and detached from our world. They are one of the rarest cores that one may find because so few feathers are willingly and even fewer can be used. The wands with Phoenix feather cores are not favored by witches and wizards because they are so hard to tame and personalize. The wand chooses the wizard, Miss Potter, and the wands with the phoenix feather for cores are the pickiest.

"What makes your wand such an unusual combination is that holly wood is notoriously difficult to team up with phoenix feather. The wood's unpredictability conflicts strangely with the phoenix's aloofness. I and my ancestors were ever able to create seven wands like yours. Each time that they were paired it was to very well-known and powerful wizards. That is why I say that I expect great things from you Miss. Potter."

Lux she paid seven gold Galleons for her wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop. Uncle Moony lead her to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions in silence. Both were trying to absorb what they were told.

Once they entered they were meet with the sight of Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Lux started to speak. "Got the lot here — another young man is being fitted up just now."

"Excuse me," Uncle Moony spoke up, "but how long will it take to get her fitted?"

Madam Malkin gave Uncle Moony a once over before narrowing her eyes at his shabby attire. She forced a smile and said, "It should take forty minutes."

Uncle Moony crouched down at Lux's level, "I am going to get your quills, parchment and ink. After we get your robes we can go to Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment to get you your telescope and scales, then the Junk shop for a trunk and a satchel. After that we can get your books."

Lux hesitated then nodded. She would have jumped at the chance to shop alone this morning, but now she wasn't sure that she wanted Uncle Moony to leave her alone. At least not now that she found him.

Uncle Moony must have noticed her uncertainty, "Don't worry cub. I'll come back. I just want to get some purchases out of the way no so that I can take you somewhere for a birthday surprise."

Lux smiled, "Uncle Moony, you don't have to do something for my birthday."

"Yes, I do, cub. I have missed your last nine birthdays. The least I can do is making it up to you."

Uncle Moony stood and ruffled Lux's hair. Lux rushed to smooth her bangs back down before Madam Malkin saw her scar much to Uncle Moony amusement. Uncle Moony then left the shop, but not before looking over his shoulder a couple times.

Lux smiled and waved at him.

"Come along, dear."

Madam Malkin lead her to the back of the shop. One boy on the far left had a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Lux on a stool on the far right, slipped a long robe over her head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said softly Lux. She never enjoyed speaking to her peers because they shunned her at her cousin's insistence. Lux could keep a polite conversation with adults, but always felt uncomfortable when she was with her children her age.

"My father's next door buying my books, mother is up the street looking at wands, and my cousin is wandering the alley," said the boy. He had a drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Lux was vaguely reminded of Dudley. He seemed spoiled and boastful.

"Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on.

"No," said Lux.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No," Lux said again.

"I do — Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my House, and I must say, I agree. Know what House you'll be in yet?"

"No," said Lux.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been — imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"No. I wouldn't. After all, where else would I learn to control my magic."

The considered what Lux said and then nodded, "I suppose so you would not. I would go to Drumstrang. I want to go there originally, but mother insistent on Hogwarts. That's where Lux Potter will undoubtedly attend, after all."

That last statement brought a smirk to Lux's face while she said enthusiastically, "Wow, Lux Potter! Will she be in our year?"

The boy smiled superiorly, "Of course. Where are your parents?"

"They're dead," said Lux shortly.

"Oh, sorry," said the other, his true remorse coming through in his voice before it became hard and cold once more. "But they were our kind, weren't they?"

"Yes."

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"

"Alright, dear, you are done."

Lux smiled and jumped down, eager to get away from the boy's questions.

"I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts," the boy called out.

Madam Malkin led her to the counter, "how many sets of Hogwarts robes?"

Lux thought for a moment. She knew that the school only required three sets, but that did not seem like it was enough. She assumed that Hogwarts would not have classes on weekends and they would not have to wear robes then, "I would like five sets of school robes with dragon hide gloves."

Madam Malkin nodded, "That will be 21 Galleons, 2 Sickles, and 7 Knuts. Your order will be ready to pick up in thirty minutes."

"Actually, could I also have two sets of casual witch robes? Do you have muggle clothes as well?"

Madam Malkin smiled, "Yes. I have catalogs that you can look at tell me when you have decided on styles and colors."

Lux looked through the magazines before deciding on two styles and the colors green for the main color and gold as a accent for both of them. She picked out a few new muggle outfits that Madam Malkin had on hand and changed out of her fat cousin's hand-me-downs. Her uncle Moony walked in when Madam Malkin was ringing up the total cost, "that will be 26 Galleons, 8 sickles, and 26 Knuts."

Uncle Moony winced, "I don't have that kind of money."

Lux smiled at her Uncle Moony, "I don't expect you to pay for my school supplies. You don't have to anyhow."

Lux grabbed her pouch from Gringotts and handed over the money to Madam Malkin who said, "Thank you. Your order will be ready for pick up in forty minutes."

Lux smiled at the lady before take her bags and walking out of the clothing shop with Uncle Moony closely behind. The duo decided to stop for lunch while the waited for her Hogwarts robes to get done. Lux did not miss the dejected look he directed towards Madam Malkin's shop, which was right across the street.

Lux wondered why he felt the need to pay for her school supplies; he wasn't her father or magical guardian. He didn't have to provide for her when she could do so herself. Especially when it looks like he was struggling to provide for himself.

Uncle Moony was still looking at the shop across the street, frowning. Lux decided that whatever the case might be she would distract him from his thoughts, "What is Hogwarts like? What is a Hufflepuff?"

Uncle Moony launched into a full explanation with a full blown smile on his face, "A Hufflepuff is one of the four houses of Hogwarts that you are sorted into in your first year depending on your personality. A Hufflepuff is for the loyal and hard-working. Ravenclaw is for the intelligent and clever. Gryffindor –where your parents went- is for the brave and bold. Slytherin is for the ambitious and cunning. The school itself is a castle that is in Scotland. It is nearly as tall as the Mountains that surround it and during the school year light shines in almost every window. It is next to a loch called Black Lake where a Giant Squid lives-"

"A giant squid?"

"There's no need to worry," Uncle Moony laughed. "He is rather docile. Prongs, your father use to tickle the squids tentacles whenever it would surface. The creatures that you need to watch for are the ones that Hargrid – the keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts. He has a half-gaint. Though he is sentle he doesn't have much common sense."

"Hogwarts has large grounds with sloping lawns, flowerbeds, vegetable patches and several greenhouses. It is also near a large forest called the Forbidden Forest." Uncle Moony suddenly got a serious look on his face, "Cub, you must never go into the Forbidden Forest if you can help it-"

Luxs choose not to speak and nodded instead. The forest sounded interesting.

"-There is also a full-size Quidditch Pitch."

"What's Quidditch?"

Uncle Moony gave Lux a small, sad smile, "James would be turning in his grave if he heard you say that."

"Well," Lux said sadly, "you better tell me then."

"Quidditch is a wizarding sport played on broomsticks. The object of the game is to score more points that the opposing team. There are seven players on a team: three chasers, two beaters, one keeper, and one seeker. Chasers are supposed to get a ball called the Quaffle through one of three goal post. The keeper is supposed keep the Chasers from making a goal post. The Beaters are supposed to protect their teammates from these two balls called Bludgers and launch the balls at the opposing teammates. The seeker is most important. Seekers are supposed to catch the Golden Snitch. When they catch the Snitch they get 150 point and end the game. Your father was a Chaser. If you want more information than I suggest that you read the book called Quidditch Through the Ages."

Lux as listened, she decided that she would look into the sport. Right now she had more questions, "What about the inside of Hogwarts?"

Uncle Moony smiled, "It is a Labyrinth. When you get there you will probably get lost within the first week. There are towers, dungeons, rooms that come and go, and many classrooms."

Uncle Moony looked out the window with a sad, fond smile on his face remembering distant memories that took place at least a decade ago. Lux thought to herself that he looked younger, the lines under his eyes vanished and a joyous light replaced the melancholy shadow across his face. He looked happy.

They got their food and ate in silence. Every once in a while Uncle Moony would look up at Lux. Then he would look back down muttering "sweet child" and "Lily and James would be proud". When they finished they picked up the Hogwarts robes.

They walked back up Diagon Alley to Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment which was contently next to the Junk Shop.

The shop was decorated with its various metal and astronomy products. With her Uncle Moony's help Lux was in and out within a few minutes with Brass scales, Brass Telescope, a Moon chart, and a Star Chart for 19 Galleons and a sickle.

They went next door and Lux was met with the sight of multiple broken things like scales and wands. Uncle Moony approached the shop teller and asked for trunks and bags. The shop teller led them to the back where there were sacks of trunks that reached the ceiling.

"These are all trunks that old Hogwarts student sold here after they graduated," the shop teller said. "They may be a little worn but they are still useable."

Uncle Moony nodded to Lux, "Go on pick out one you like. I will get you a bag."

Lux looked around for something to catch her eye. Lux wandered the maze of trunks until she reached the dusty walls in the back of the shop. She dragged a finger across a nearby top and then looked at the dirty tip. She whipped the dust off and continued deeper.

Then she finally found one that wasn't too busted up. It was made of mahogany colored leather and had the Hogwarts crest on the side. When she reached for it at the near top the trunks on top of it floated up a few feet, allowing the trunk she wanted to float down to her.

Lux smiled and opened it to inspect it. The trunk had 3 compartments and one of the compartments seemed to have some sort of extension on it. The trunk was rather large, so she expected it to be heavy. Yet, once she lifted it she realized that it barely weighted anything.

Lux smiled and met Uncle Moony in the front of the shop where he had picked out a ruby red bag. Moony explained to Lux that both had weightless charms on them. Also, the third compartment in her trunk and the bag had the undetectable extension charm on them.

After she paid 6 Galleons, 7 sickles, and 26 Knuts, (it was a second hand store) they headed to the last store. Flourish and Blotts. Lux was jumping with excitement once more because the books were the final nail in the coffin of her magical education.

Once Lux entered the shop, she was met with the sight of books that towered to the ceiling. The shop seemed well stocked for the coming school year and had many other books on display. Uncle Moony must have noticed her longing looks and chuckled, "Go on, cub. Explore. I'll be around. Come to me when you are done."

She didn't have to be told twice. Lux took a bag that had the same charms of the bag that she just bought from the Junk Shop and started looking for her books first. One by one she began to check off books on her list and estimate how much the books would cost:

The Standard book of Spells (Grade 1)- One Galleon, check

A History of Magic – Two Galleons, check

Magical Theory – Two Galleons, check

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration – One Galleon, check

One thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi – Two Galleons, check

Magical Drafts and Potions – Two Galleons, check

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them – Two Galleons, check

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection – Uncounted for…

Lux began to search for the last book. Yet, she couldn't seem to find it anywhere. She began to turn another corner when-

THUD!

Lux and another boy were sent to the ground. Lux immediately started to pick up the books that fell out of her bag when she ran into the boy. Since she was busy picking up the books she didn't notice the disgusted sneer the boy sent her way as he got up.

Lux picked herself up and turned to the boy who was looking at her with an intense glare. She took a moment to give the boy a once over. The boy raised an eyebrow," I am waiting."

"Excuse me?"

"You crashed into me," the boy had a superior-than-thou tone that matched his stereotypical aristocratic atmosphere.

Lux scoffed at the boy's attitude, "we ran into each other. It was a group effort. It takes two to tango. Do you get what I am saying?"

The boy's face turned emotionless, "I will not have an argument with the likes of you."

Lux laughed, "Why? Because I am beneath you?"

Lux didn't know why she was acting so audacious. Yet, there was something about this boy's attitude along with the attitude of the pale boy from Madam Malkin that reminded Lux strongly of the thing she hated most; the Dursley's medieval way of thinking-

The boy's voice broke her out of her thoughts,"I am of a Noble and Most Achient House. I know more about magic than a pathetic little muggle-born like you would ever dream."

Lux scowled at the boy, "knowledge make people humble, arrogance make people ignorant."

The boy scoffed, brushed imaginary dust off his expensive robes with a green family crest on it. Lux was only able to register the family motto before he strutted off; Toujours Pur.

Lux decided that even though she could not call the Dursleys out, but she could call out other wizards. She was pushed around in the Muggle world, but she won't be pushed around in the Wizarding world. This was a new opportunity. Lux could be the top of her class at school instead the bottom. Her life could be different.

Lux returned to her search for The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, one Galleon. She paid 18 Galleons at the Apothecary, 7 Galleons for the wand, 26 Galleons from Madam Malkin, 4 Galleons from Scribbulus Writing Implements, 6 Galleons from the Junk Shop, and estimated 13 Galleons from the books. That is an expected total of … 74 Galleons.

Lux took 130 Galleons out of the bank that means that she has about 56 Galleons left. Yet, she wants at least 25 Galleons on hand for emergencies. She is able to spend 31 Galleons on other books, if that.

Lux browsed for a while and in the end got her school booked along with: The Standard Book of Spells (grade two) by Miranda Goshawk, Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard, The Book of Charms & Spells by Amias Ertegun, Jiggery Pokery and Hocus Pocus by Brian Gagwilde, Curses and Counter-curses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More) by Professor Vindictus Viridian, Book of Potions by Zygmunt Budge, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts by Ludovic Durward, Hogwarts, A History by Bathilda Bagshot, Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes by E. Limus, The Pure-Blood Directory of Families and Customs, Quidditch Through the Ages by Kennilworthy Whisp, A Guide to Medieval Sorcery by Oberon Moss, and Basic Hexes for the Busy and Vexed by Fergus Pike.

Lux then found Uncle Moony and went to the shop teller. As he rang the books up, Moony watched with an amused smile. The amused smile remind on his face as Lux paid the cashier 29 Galleons then packed the books in her bag.

Uncle Moony followed Lux as she skipped out of the store with her trunk in his hand (since they had pack Lux's other supplies in the trunk). They walked further up the Alley to the leaky cauldron in order to meet Hagrid.

They quickly found Hagrid whose face was red from all the alcohol he must have consumed between the early morning (when he left Gringotts) and the late afternoon. It didn't take long for Hagrid to give Lux a golden ticket and tell her "I'll see ya at Hog'arts." Or at least something like that. Lux and Uncle Moony couldn't tell because his speech was slurred.

Together they pushed past the fans that were there when Lux passed through earlier this morning and entered Muggle London.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, guys! So, I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter!<strong>

**Man of Constant Sorrow - **** Thank you for your wishes and for reading my story.**

**Vandum -**** Thank you for answering my question. I never actually thought about the Ravenclaws superiority complex. Thank you for bring that to my attention. **

**Penny is wise-**** I also like the stories when Remus his own man (which is why I am writing one). Thank you for reviewing.**

**SO the quote at the beginning of the story sort of symbolizes Lux's decision to stand against all prejudice. She won't necessarily succeed because stereotypes are the base of human behavior (everyone does it.) Lux did earlier this chapter. The point is that Lux right now seems great, but she is not perfect. **

**Review**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey, Guys! I am sorry for not updating, but I haven't had a lot of time to write. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Magic<p>

_"Don't let fear or insecurity stop you from trying new things." _

* * *

><p>Uncle Moony teleported them to a rickety old shack, welcomed Lux into his "temporary home." As she sat on a rundown couch, she watched Uncle Moony shuffled around his bookshelf. Before long she grew bored and chooses to observe her surroundings.<p>

Lux could understand why her Uncle Moony called it a temporary home; it had paint peeling off, broken and used furniture, and flickering lights. She began to worry. Was she safe with him after all? What if he turned out to be crazy?

She forced a smile when Mr. Lupin turned and sat in front of her. He flipped through the book he had been looking for before showing her a page. It had a picture of her mama and papa… at their wedding. They were dancing. And Laughing. And Smiling.

Lux's smile was no longer forced as she flipped through the pages of the scrapbook. She watched in awe as moving pictures waved at her.

"Happy Birthday, Lux."

"Thanks, Uncle Moony."

Lux spent a few more hours with her Uncle Moony before he redundantly summoned and brought her home on the Night Bus. She asked to be dropped off at the Park near Number 4 Privet Drive. Once she got there she noticed that the Dursleys weren't there and went straight up to her new room.

The house was the same. The same family photos. The same white walls.

The Dursleys arrived at the house within an hour of Lux and didn't bother her for the rest of the day. Or even the week.

Ever since Lux's birthday she was free of the household chores and to go to the park. Dudley's gang of morons that usually part took in a hobby of bullying her seized to do so because Dudley – the leader- refused to go near her. Instead they beat up eight year olds. She felt guilty that the younger kids were now at the mercy of Dudley's gang, but was happy that they weren't bothering her.

Lux began to read her school books, starting with Magical Theory:

_Children are usually able to do magic from a young age. Since they are untrained, magic will manifest itself subconsciously in apprehension such as fear or anger. Though a powerful or intelligent wizard can direct their magic in less Random_

After reading that passage when she was in the park she tried to force herself to do magic. She would try to make budding flowers bloom and fly like she once did while running from Dudley's gang a few years ago. She succeeded in the former, yet it was harder to do the later. Lux still considered the display of magic a success, however small it may be.

After a week, she stopped going to the park to focus on learning magical theory. She started with Spellcasting:

_Spells__ are the every-purpose tools of a wizard or witch; short bursts of magic used to accomplish single specialized tasks such as opening locks or creating fire. Typically casting requires an __incantation__, most often in a modified form of Latin, and gesturing with a __wand__. However, these seem to be aids to the will only; wands merely focus a person's magic, but to such a significant degree, that most find they are powerless without one. _

_There are those wizards and witches skilled or powerful enough to use __use magic without a wand__, but they are few and far between, and it is much more difficult and tiring than using a wand, Spells can also be cast __non-verbally__, but again, most still require a wand for this. Some spells are designed to be used non-verbally. _

_Some very skilled and powerful wizards and witches can use magic both wandlessly and wordlessly. While most magic requires the caster to use their voice, some do not (and this may depend on the witch or wizard). _

_Additionally, __Animagi__ and __Metamorphagi__ do not need wands to undergo their transformations (see page 394 for more on Human Transfiguration). _

_Spells are divided into rough categories, such as "__charms__", "__curses__", "__hexes__", or "__jinxes__". Although offensive and potentially dangerous curses exist in number, three are considered usable only for great evil, which earns them the special classification of "__Unforgivable Curses__"._

_Some spells are proven to be connected to emotions much like how accidental magic surfaces in a young witch or wizard. Once you find the emotion fueling the spell then you may make the spell more powerful or less powerful by controlling the amount of emotion you use. An example would be the Patronus Charm which is the conjuring of a spirit guardian (in the form of an animal) for protection with the use of a happy memory. _

Lux studied and studied, but she hadn't pick up the courage to actually cast a spell. She would study the function of the Lumos Charm for a good hour from her Standard book of Spells (Though after the first few days she memorized the whole page). Then she would stare at her wand trying to gather up enough nerve to try the spell.

In that time doubts would run thru Lux's head. _What if I am rubbish? What if I can barely use a wand? What if I can't use a wand? What if Hogwarts contacts me to tell me they made a mistake? _

One day she finally picked up her wand. She was about to say the incantation…..

_**TAP TAP TAP**_

Lux dropped her wand and snapped her head towards the window. There was a regal looking bird with black feathers and a crest elegantly wrapped around his chest. Lux opened the window and untied the letter from his claw.

The owl hooted and then flew off.

Lux opened the letter

_Dear Ms. Potter,_

_We officially invite you to the will reading of James and Lily Potter, Former Lord and Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. The reading will take place at Gringotts, Diagon Alley all on August 18__th__ at 1:30. We hope you will attend. _

That was in a few days.

Lux threw herself onto her hard mattress and sighed loudly. _What would her parents think of her if they could see her now?_

She scoffed at herself. Her parents are dead. They weren't coming back.

But she was sure that they wouldn't want her to be afraid of herself.

Lux took a deep breath and picked up her wand.

"Lumos."

A light erupted from the end of her wand.

She did it.

* * *

><p><strong>Penny is wise - Thank you for your review!<strong>

**Nick (Guest) - He is a part of the Black family. The story is going to be different.**

**Review**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys thank you for your patience and reviews. Don't worry I will be continuing this story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Of Inheritance and Birds<strong>

_"Magic is believing in yourself, if you can do that, you can make anything happen."_

* * *

><p>Lux waited eagerly for the day that she would return to Gringotts and activate the portkey that the Goblins gave her. When it finally came she dressed in the outfit that she got from Madam Malkins on her first trip to Diagon Alley with her wand in hand. She picked up a coin from her broken bedside table and whispered, "Argentum."<p>

Lux was gone with a _whoosh!_

When she landed, she fell to the ground on her hands and knees. Lux felt like she was going to vomit.

"Heir Potter."

Lux tried to look up long enough to see an unfamiliar goblin, but felt a rush of nausea and ducked her head back down. "I a-am s-sorry."

The Goblin impatiently waited for Lux to collect herself. After a few minutes, he got tired of waiting and dragged her to her feet. "Please follow me, Director Nornug expects you."

Lux wobbled her way to Director Nornug's office and was greeted at the door by Master Fangdor, "Miss Potter, a pleasure to see you again."

"You as well, Fangdor."

The goblin that lead Lux to the office sneered unpleasantly at their exchange then gracefully stopped out of the office. Fangdor noticed that Lux watch him leave with a curious stare, "Do not worry about him, young one. Goblins are solitary creatures and wizards, especially ones from Ancient and Noble Houses, do not respect us as much as we disserve. Naturally, most goblins you meet will be disagreeable, but it's just because they do not recognize an investment opportunity when they see one."

Lux gave the goblin a questioning look, "investment?"

Fangdor motioned to the seat in front of Director Nornug vacant desk and as Lux sat down he said, "I am going to be honest with you, Miss Potter. Business with you is an excellent opportunity. You are the heir of an Ancient and Noble House. You are modest and fair. And you have not been groomed by _pompous purebloods._ That means that you may be open to investments and of course the bank should see 25% of the profits."

"25%?"

Fangdor gave Lux an amused smile, "It does not matter now, young one. You are not allowed to make investments with the money in your vault until you have access to it when you are 17."

Lux raised her eyebrows, "…okay… so, why did you call me here an hour before the reading?"

"To do a Blood Test."

"A Blood Test?"

"To verify inheritance," Fangdor pushed an elegant knife and small paper towards Lux, "prick your finger. Three drops of blood."

Lux stared at the knife for a long moment. Fangdor waited more tolerantly than the other goblin, but it seems that goblins are not a patient race. "Well, go on, Miss Potter. We don't have all day."

Lux hesitantly picked up the knife and pricked her thumb. She let out a hiss of pain. Lux held her hand over the paper and squeezed three drops of blood out of her thumb.

The paper changed color than writing appeared. The paper expanded. Fangdor handed the paper to Lux.

_Name: Lux Harlow Potter_

_Birth date: July 31__st__, 1980_

_Mother: Lily Potter (nee Evans) (deceased) _

_Godmother: Alice Longbottom (Incapable)_

_Father: James Potter (deceased) _

_Godfather: Sirius Black (imprisoned)_

_Magical Guardian: __Albus Dumbledore__ (Void) _

_Social Guardian: Ignotus Preverell_

_Heir: Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Ancient House of Slytherin (by conquest and non-direct line), Sirius Black's estate_

_Vaults: Potter Family Vault (sealed until age 17), Slytherin Vault (accessed only by parseltongues), Sirius Black's Vault (access with proof of lineage), Lux Potter's Trust Vault (full access, refilled to 1,500 Galleons every birthday)_

_Abilities: Parseltongue (dormant until October 31__st__, 1981)_

_Magical Core: Gray (50% Light, 50% Dark)_

_Power of Magical Core: Unknown_

Lux looked up from the paper, "What's a parseltonge?"

"They have the ability to speak the language of snakes", Fangdor started. "There has not been a report of a Parseltonge born since the 1920s. It is a rare ability that is gifted to with specific DNA. It is known to be hereditary, but there have been cases where it skips several generations if the child is born a squib then marries a Muggle. It takes time for a witch or wizard to resurface in the line, but when one does they are Muggleborns and do not have the right DNA that the inbreeding purebloods do to have access to the ability. The fact that Parseltonge is associated with heavily inbreed purebloods makes most witches and wizards believe that it is a dark ability."

Lux stared the Goblin before she started giggling. Soon that giggling turned to controllable laughing. When she sobered up she said, "Wizards are very intolerant. The Purebloods don't like the Muggleborns because they believe that they steal their magic. The other Wizards and Witches don't like the Purebloods because they believe they are dark. It seems to me that the stereotypes are a main part of Wizarding Society."

Fangdor gave Lux a smile, "that is an excellent and true observation. Do you have any more questions?"

"What does it mean that my core is Gray?"

Fangdor held out his hand, "May I?"

Once given Lux's paper, he looked it over with raised eyebrows, "Interesting. Gringotts bank has been around for centuries, but this the first perfectly balanced core I have seen. A Wizard with a balanced core can usually use the largest variety of spells and magic. Yet, they have the largest risk to go… psychotic or become obsessive."

Lu x gaped at Fangdor and with a shaky voice asked, "How?"

"Think of your magic core as a scale. When you develop one of these… traits it is because you tip the scale. I know that this may be hard for you, but is best that you find out now. "

Lux nodded, but chose to remain silent and mule over the new information. She has never been talked to so bluntly before and she could tell that Fangdor was trying to sugar coat it. She appreciated his honesty, so he would keep him as the Head of her Vaults.

The witch and goblin sat in silence until the door opened and the Director walked in. Director Nornug cleared his throat to get the attention of the two, "it is time."

The two goblins lead Lux to a large, elaborate chamber where five different chairs sat in a semi-circle and a table at the center of the room with a scroll sitting on it. Four of the five chairs were occupied leaving the remaining one for her.

She sat in the center and quickly surveyed her surroundings. She recognized Uncle Moony on her left instantly and gave him a smile, but all of the rest were new faces.

On her far left sat a pale man with a shadowy appearance because of his shoulder-length black hair, cold black eyes, and black robes. On her far right sat a boy her age that had a strong resemblance to the old woman directly next to her. The boy nervously looked at the man on her far left that Lux dubbed as Bat until she learned his name.

Director Nornug cleared his throat and Lux turned to face him, "Lady Augusta Longbottom, Heir Neville Longbottom, Professor Severus Snape, Mister Remus Lupin, and Heir Lux Potter. You have been invited here for the reading of the will of James and Lily Potter."

Director Nornug opened the scroll and began to read:

"_I, James Charles Potter, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, declare this will to be valid and all other wills before this to be void. _

_To my best mate, Sirius Orion Black: I leave you my chudley cannons merchandise and my prank Grimoire with all our documented pranks during our years at Hogwarts. If Lily and I are dead we leave the care of our daughter, Lux Harlow Potter, should she survive. _

_To my best mate, Remus John Lupin: I leave my record collection and 2,000 Galleons to use however you see fit._

_To my best mate, Peter William Pettigrew: I leave 2,000 Galleons and my Chocolate Frog card collection._

_To Alice Mabel Longbottom: I leave 1,000 Galleons and your choice of Charms book from the Library. If Lily and I are dead we leave the care of our daughter, Lux Harlow Potter, should she survive._

_To Frank Edward Longbottom: I leave 1,000 Galleons and a Snargaloff pod to grow your own plant._

_If Alice and Frank are unable to collect their share then it goes to their son and Lady Longbottom_

_I, Lily Elizabeth Potter, Lady of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter give my Potions journal from first year to forth year to my childhood friend, Severus Snape._

_To our darling daughter: we leave the rest of the Potter fortune, properties, and name her heiress of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. We love you sweetheart and we know you will do great things."_

Director Nornug cleared his throat, "Fangdor, as Head of the Potter Vaults, will see that you receive the items the Late Lord and Lady Potter wanted you to have. The people motioned in the will who are unable to collect their inheritance will be transferred to their vaults or given back to Heiress Potter. Heiress Potter, Fangdor see you afterwards in regards to your Vaults."

Lux nodded as Fangdor lead the group to another smaller room were the items mention in the will where already waiting. Lux watched as Fangdor interacted with the group of people before one-after-one they left the room. She waved at Remus as he left before turning to Fangdor.

She received a new key for her Trust Fund Vault since the Goblins were unable to find all copies of the key to her vault. So they gave her an entirely new lock. She withdrew 50 Galleons and walked out of Gringotts.

Lux smiled at the sight of the wondrous alleyway then headed straight to Eeylops Owl Emporium. Once she stepped in the Wizarding Pet Shop she saw pet ranging from mice to snakes to owls. She took a moment to admire the colorful snakes in display.

_Oh, another human, _sighed the red diamond patterned snake. _Watch as I ssscare the child._

The red snake hissed and snapped her jaws in her direction, but Lux just giggled. _You do not ssscare me, Madam Snake. I actually find you rather cute. _

The snake reared her head and the other snakes pressed against the glass calling her Speaker.

_Cute, _the snake scoffed, _I am the most ferociousss creature on the face of the earth. Just becaussse you are a Speaker won't stop me from poisssoning you with my deadly Venom. _

Lux giggled again and bowed her head at the snake, _Of courssse, Madam Snake_

Lux walked further into the shop to where the owls were on display. She gazed at the owls until she made eye contact with a stunning snowy owl with amber eyes. As she approached the display, the owl kept it's piercing stare on her.

Lux reached out to the Owl. He was handsome and proud wit intelligent eyes. When she told the Owl that, he puffed out his chest.

Lux smiled and asked, "Would you like to come home with me?"

The owl gave her a positive hoot and she purchased him along with his cage and treats for 21 Galleons. It was a lot more that what it would have been if she chose a brown owl, but she supposed it was because he looked so majestic.

She took the night bus home with the Owl in one hand and his treats in the other with her new keys safely on a chain underneath her shirt. When she arrived back at the house the Dursleys greeted her with grunts and she went up to her room.

Lux let the Owl out of his cage and ran her fingers down the soft feathers of his wings. She smiled, "I've never had a pet before. Nor have I ever named anything… I think I will call you Hermes. He is the Greek God of Messengers."

Hermes let out a hoot of agreement before settling on Lux's shoulder. Lux grabbed her copy of _Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charms _and opened it to her last page; the Duck Bewitchment. It was a charm that Wendelin the Wired was known for using on Muggle to get caught. It would partially transform objects and people into ducks.

Lux has been studying the spell for a couple days and she was ready to try it. She pulled out her wand and faced a bowl that she brought up a yesterday to test the spell. Lux took a deep breath and thought to her self, _I can do this. _

She whispered, "_Anatina."_

She smiled as the bowl sprouted wings and webbed feet. The bowl stood up and then started walking. Lux laughed as it strutted off the table and was now rolling around of the ground struggling to get up; fialing it's wings and legs uselessly.

Lux chuckled before murmuring, "_Reparifarge."_

She watch in delight as the bowl retracted its wings and legs until it was back to its original form. Hermes hooted from his cage, which he moved to during the scene. Lux plopped on to her old, lumpy bed and started reading from her Transfiguration Textbook about how to turn matches to needles.

Lux spent the rest of her day studying magic and imagining what Hogwarts will be like.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and Have a HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!<strong>

**Share the Love and Review**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


End file.
